


深海情人

by snacksnake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacksnake/pseuds/snacksnake
Summary: DV/NV (R18)幼年但丁和成年人魚維吉爾和幼年人魚尼祿很沙雕的一篇文，其實是在說海洋保育（什麼）極度ＯＯＣ注意因為想要看母愛爆棚的維吉爾寫的





	1. Chapter 1

　　天氣很好，晴朗的天，飄動著雲，陽光不會很烈，風也不會很強。  
　　但丁哼著不成調的小曲子，掛在郵輪的欄杆上，看著一望無際的海洋。  
　　廣播器模模糊糊的說著什麼，自己身後這台似乎壞掉了，每個字的中間穿插著吱吱嚓嚓的聲音。  
　　海鷗不知道什麼時候不見了，但丁把目光從海水移動到天空，兩者在遙遠的地平線上融為一體。  
　　但丁繼續盯著那條若有若無的線，哼著小曲子，想著晚餐。  
　　郵輪上的晚餐很有趣，除了吃飯還有表演，漂亮的姊姊在舞台上唱歌跳舞，弄得但丁都不知道應該要專心吃飯還是專心看表演。  
　　但是點心有點小，想到那個裝在塑料杯裡的草莓聖代，但丁有點難過，那真的太小了，那應該要叫冰淇淋而不是聖代，雖然上面的草莓果醬比媽媽做的甜多了，但應該還是媽媽做的最好吃。  
　　但丁想著回去後叫媽媽再做一次給自己吃，感覺到腳有點發酸。  
　　天色暗了下來，晴朗的天空突然間被覆滿了濃厚的烏雲，而且正在高速的移動。  
　　房間裡很無聊，但丁不想回去，但是他更不想被弄溼衣服。船上的漂亮姐姐很多，他想要在他們面前有個好看的樣子。  
　　但丁蹬著腳步慢慢地走，打算繞過甲板回去，這樣可以多花一點時間。船有點搖晃，但丁扶著欄杆慢慢走，當他走上甲板時，發現平常熱鬧的甲板上一個人都沒有。  
　　但丁停下腳步，滿船的人突然就消失了。他仔細的看過所有角落、轉角處、泳池中，都沒有一個人的痕跡。  
　　船突然大力的晃了一下，但丁差一點摔倒，鋪天蓋地的雨接著毫無預警的落下，緊接著是幾乎照亮一切的閃光和轟然的雷聲。  
　　但丁在嚴重搖晃的甲板上開始努力往回跑，試著在濕滑又不穩的甲板上保持平衡。  
　　又是一道閃光，緊接著是比前一道雷更加強烈，猶如天空在怒吼般的雷聲。  
　　雨點摔在但丁的背上，帶著刺痛的感覺，他的白色襯衫已經濕透，頭髮也貼在額前，襪子濕了，雨水滲進鞋子裡，讓他的腳在鞋子裡滑來滑去。  
　　但丁的手已經抓上欄杆了，只要再幾公尺就可以回到船內，沿著走廊跑到底，下樓梯，左轉第二間房，母親和父親就在裡面……  
　　一道大浪打來，但丁腳下一滑，體重讓他瘦小的手掌從欄杆上鬆脫。  
　　他掉進了海裡。  
　　冰冷的海水一擁而上，爭先恐後湧入他的口鼻，黑暗中有千百隻手正在將他向下拖，閃電在海水的另一端炸開，但丁模模糊糊的看著天空再次暗下去，突然覺得雷聲聽起來像棉被中聽到的。  
　　海水開始變的溫暖。  
　　


	2. 深海情人2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意：這章有出現童車  
> 極度ＯＯＣ

　　「母親，他是人類。」  
　　「他只是孩子，不會有事的。」  
　　「但他是人類。」  
　　「他會遺忘這一切，就像是一場夢。」  
　　「……如果他傷害了母親，我會將他殺死，母親同意嗎？」  
　　「……就聽你的吧。」  
　　  
　　但丁醒過來，看到上方的洞穴頂，他困惑的爬起來，身邊散發著乳白光芒的珍珠立刻吸引了他的注意。  
　　這些珍珠比母親珠寶盒裡的任何一顆都還要大，何況還會發光，但丁完全的被誘惑了，目光隨著這些珍珠移動，地上、角落，在珍珠間還有其他東西，大多數是玩具：小車子、機器人、還有一些杯子、眼鏡、筆，甚至是閃閃發亮的寶石和首飾。  
　　身上的濕冷讓但丁打了個噴嚏，現實再次沉重的襲來，但丁終於打量起身邊的環境。  
　　這是一個海蝕洞，珍珠發出的光芒柔柔的照亮了每個角落，只有自己所在的這一塊岩石是突出海面的，其他都是海水，外頭的陽光燦爛，海水柔柔的起伏著，全然沒了不久前兇惡的樣子。  
　　規律的波浪聲讓孩子平靜，也或許是如夢似幻的場景讓孩子以為在夢中。  
　　但丁的目光再次回到身邊的寶石和珍珠上。  
　　母親身上也會帶首飾，但是都沒有這些這麼美麗，清澈透明的寶石看起來像糖果一樣的可口，但丁忍不住伸出手，想知道寶石這些是不是如他想像中的是用糖果製作的……。  
　　「喂！不准碰！」  
　　身後突然傳來的聲音讓但丁毫無形象的尖叫起來，聲音在空曠的岩壁上碰撞，來來回回，交織出一首羞恥交響曲。  
　　但丁跌坐在地上，岩石邊不知何時出現另一個和自己年齡相仿的孩子，他兩隻手臂搭在岩石上，胸部以下泡在海中。  
　　但丁還驚魂未定，孩子倒是又開了口。  
　　「那是我給母親的，不准你碰。」  
　　但丁這時候哪裡還管碰不碰，看到除了自己還有人，蹦的一下跳起來，就要朝對方過去。  
　　哪知那孩子快速離開了岸邊，一臉生氣地看著他。  
　　「別碰我！噁心的人類！」  
　　但丁愣住了，這句台詞他在卡通或遊戲中無數次的聽過，但在現實中聽到還是第一次。  
　　「你很奇怪耶，你也是人啊！」多重震驚中的但丁終於回過神，他看著泡在水中的孩子罵道。  
　　珍珠儘管散發著光芒，但是在空曠的洞穴中還是略顯黑暗，不然但丁就能看到孩子藏在白色頭髮下如魚鰭般的耳骨，還有從臉上連接到脖子上的一大片魚鱗。  
　　「我才不是呢！」  
　　「不然你是什麼啦！怪物嗎？」  
　　「不准你這樣說！」泡在海中的孩子被激怒了，揮手將海水潑到但丁身上。  
　　待在岸上的孩子又打了一個噴嚏，身上已經夠濕了，又被眼前這個莫名其妙的孩子潑了一身水，但丁張口想罵人卻一個字都說不出來，一股腦地生氣，氣著氣著卻突然哭了起來。  
　　「诶……」看著岸上的孩子突然將臉埋進腿間，並嗚嗚的哭了起來，泡在海中的孩子不知所措起來。  
　　「喂，對不起啦……」他靠到岸邊，有點猶豫的伸長手碰著另一個孩子的腳。  
　　要是母親看到他這樣會以為自己欺負他吧？  
　　心一橫，孩子雙手撐在岩岸上將自己拉出水面，淺藍色的魚尾也隨之出現。  
　　「對不起，你不要哭啦。」小人魚來到哭泣的孩子身邊，笨拙的拍了拍他的肩膀。  
　　「不然你可以摸一下，但是要記得還我。」看對方還是哭個不停，小人魚撿起一旁的紅色寶石，塞到孩子手中。  
　　但丁搖搖頭，哽咽著。  
　　「我好餓、好冷，我好想媽媽……」  
　　小人魚還搭在水中的尾鰭輕輕搖了搖，還好沒有怪自己。  
　　「母親就快回來了，他回來會帶很多食物的，等等就有東西吃了。」  
　　聽到有東西可以吃，但丁哭的紅紅的臉蛋終於抬起來，第一眼就看到眼前的人和自己的差異。  
　　「你真的不是人……」  
　　「我是人魚。」想到剛剛的對話，小人魚又有點不高興起來。  
　　但丁抹了一把鼻涕。  
　　「可是書上的人魚都有金色長髮、大胸部，還很漂亮。」他看著眼前胸部平坦的白髮人魚，反駁。  
　　小人魚又被咽住了氣，好一會兒才緩過來。  
　　「那是不同種的人魚，他們都是壞魚，會勾引人到水裡吃掉的……你想要被吃掉嗎？」小人魚威脅的發出嘶嘶聲，把但丁嚇得一縮。  
　　「我們只吃水裡的，而且我的母親可漂亮了，比你說的還要漂亮上好幾百倍。」提到母親，小人魚驕傲的搖搖尾巴。  
　　但丁的腦中還是出現了一個金色長髮、大胸部的人魚。  
　　他又抹了把鼻涕。  
　　「對不起，我剛剛不應該說你是怪物。」但丁看著小人魚，誠懇的道歉。  
　　「我也不應該潑你水的，對不起。」小人魚抓抓頭，有點不好意思地別過眼。  
　　「我叫但丁。」  
　　「尼祿。」  
　　小孩子似乎總是能在奇異狀況下達成「交朋友」這樣的目標。

　　兩個小孩子很快的熟稔起來，尼祿甚至讓但丁摸了他的魚尾和魚鰭。  
　　「母親的魚尾很長很漂亮，等等你就可以看到了。」  
　　「和你一樣的顏色嗎？」  
　　「不一樣！母親的更漂亮！」  
　　但丁似懂非懂的點點頭，手指在魚鱗上滑過。  
　　「我也可以……摸你的腳嗎？」  
　　「诶可以啊。」但丁一回完話，才發現自己還穿著西裝褲和鞋子，一句「等一下」後便站起來將鞋子襪子、褲子脫掉。  
　　尼祿有點羨慕的看著站起來的但丁。  
　　「好了，你摸吧！」完成工作的但丁重新坐下，在尼祿眼前將十根腳趾張了張。  
　　尼祿發出驚嘆的聲音，好奇的抓起但丁的腳。  
　　於同時間但丁扭動身體並爆發出了一連串的笑聲。  
　　「哈哈哈等一下……好癢啦……」  
　　尼祿一看就樂了，原來母親以前搔自己癢就是這樣感覺，他抓住但丁的腰，上上下下的搔弄著，但丁也不甘示弱的抓住尼祿的腰，洞穴中一下子迴盪了更多笑聲。  
　　兩個孩子玩鬧的時候，聽到了另一個笑聲。  
　　水中「唰啦」一聲又上來了一只人魚，尼祿發出歡呼的聲音，一下子跳進人魚懷中。  
　　但丁看著躺在岸上接住尼祿的人魚，忍不住直了眼。  
　　尼祿騙人，但丁想，眼前的人魚比書上的不只漂亮好幾百倍，可能是好幾千倍，或是更大的那個數字。  
　　人魚白皙的肌膚彷彿也像珍珠一樣在發亮，和尼祿一樣有著銀白的頭髮，魚尾雖然是深藍色，但是魚鱗上卻有著霓虹般的斑斕色澤。  
　　漂亮。但丁詞彙還很貧乏的腦中只出現這個詞彙，但是他也了解這樣的漂亮是不常見的，是不存在於街道上或是公園裡的。  
　　人魚看向他，但丁又被那雙綠色的眼睛看的忘記呼吸。至此，但丁也不在意人魚平坦的前胸了。  
　　「你還好嗎？」人魚問。  
　　但丁愣愣的點了點頭。  
　　「他叫但丁，母親。」尼祿埋在母親的鎖骨上說著。  
　　「我是維吉爾，尼祿的母親。」人魚溫柔的說著。  
　　但丁還是愣神著，連「你好」到底有沒有說出口都不知道。  
　　「母親我餓。」尼祿拍著尾巴，抱在維吉爾身上乞求著。  
　　維吉爾將目光放回兒子身上，笑著翻起來，身體撐在兒子上面，濕漉漉的頭髮垂下，尼祿坐起來，雙臂抱住維吉爾的脖子。  
　　兩人雙唇交接。  
　　但丁又一次的愣住。  
　　自己也很愛母親，儘管在母親給他晚安吻的時候，但丁數次想要親上母親的嘴唇，但是他從來不會和母親接吻，他知道這樣不對。  
　　但是維吉爾和尼祿這樣的親吻確實讓但丁有點嫉妒。  
　　兩人深吻著，但丁甚至聽到水聲和吞嚥的聲音。  
　　等等，吞嚥的聲音？  
　　仔細一看，尼祿的噎喉確實上下在移動，在兩人雙唇交接的縫隙中，也看到一些東西正經由維吉爾的口中傳遞到尼祿嘴裡。  
　　但丁想起電視上曾演過企鵝給幼子的餵食。  
　　兩人終於分開，唇間牽出一條銀色的絲線，然後在越來越長的距離下斷裂。  
　　「但丁？」維吉爾叫道。  
　　但丁輕輕搖搖頭。即便他現在餓得快昏倒了，他也了解那種食物不是自己能吃的。  
　　維吉爾露出「果然如此」的擔心表情，但丁連忙笑著搖搖頭。  
　　「沒關係我不餓的。」但丁憋足了力氣讓肚子不要在這時候發出哀號。  
　　維吉爾還是擔心的看著但丁有點發顫的身體，隨後想到什麼似的亮了眼。  
　　人魚滑回水中，雙手輕捏著胸部，但丁看著維吉爾的動作有點口乾舌燥，尼祿則不高興的拍了拍尾巴。  
　　「母親……」小人魚低聲抱怨著，帶一點嫉妒的意思。  
　　維吉爾親了尼祿一下好安撫他。  
　　在但丁驚訝的目光中，維吉爾的胸部微微的鼓脹起來，接著在持續的按壓下，從乳頭泌出白色的液體。  
　　尼祿拍打尾巴的速度加快了，他不甘心的看著維吉爾對但丁招手，滑進水中，搶在但丁之前一口含住其中一邊的乳頭。  
　　一聲輕呼從維吉爾口中溢出，人魚無可奈何地看著尼祿，伸手將也滑進水中的但丁抱進懷裡。  
　　維吉爾扁平的胸部並不好吸吮，但丁需要用嘴唇吸住乳暈的地方，再輕輕吸吮著乳頭，要是動作大一點了，乳頭就會滑出來。  
　　但丁逐漸抓到了訣竅，奶水一口一口地被嚥下去，胸部似乎也更加膨脹了起來。飢餓的孩子用力的吸吮，引起維吉爾的輕顫和喘息。  
　　但丁還不懂，他只覺得這個聲音讓心底癢癢的。  
　　已經吃過維吉爾反芻食物的尼祿先飽了，抬起頭又和母親接起吻，這次嘖嘖的水聲清晰的在但丁耳邊擂擊著。  
　　但丁覺得很熱，像是泡在溫泉中一樣，耳邊的水聲也越來越濕潤，直到維吉爾突然驚叫了一聲。  
　　但丁眼角看到尼祿仍在和維吉爾接吻，但在雙唇發出的水聲中，又多了維吉爾的呻吟。  
　　尼祿的手正在維吉爾魚尾的某處摸索著，但丁透著水光看不清，但似乎覺得尼祿的腰部下面一點的魚尾處多出了一根東西。  
　　「哈啊……」維吉爾纖細修長的手指握上尼祿的那個東西，輕輕撫弄著，引導著那根到尼祿在自己身上摸索的地方。  
　　伴隨著維吉爾一聲拔高的輕呼，尼祿將但丁擠到一邊，和維吉爾緊緊地貼合在一起。  
　　但丁感覺到水下的搖晃，困惑的看著面紅耳赤的兩人。但是同時，胯下地方的熱度也讓他難受，但丁伸手進內褲中，口乾舌燥的、撥弄著小小的陰莖。  
　　「但丁也要嗎？」維吉爾突然的呼喚讓但丁一個機靈，隨後便被托上岸邊。  
　　維吉爾喘息著脫下但丁的內褲，伸出舌頭輕輕地舔著小巧可愛的粉色陰莖。  
　　但丁倒抽一口氣，雙手抱住維吉爾的頭，在推開他和按下去之間猶豫著，但維吉爾已經將整個陰莖含下去了。  
　　維吉爾的口腔中略為冰涼，一下一下的舔吮著，真空的口腔緊緊貼合了但丁的性器，但丁的手指抓著維吉爾柔軟的頭髮，無助的喘息著。  
　　水下的律動影響到了水面，綿密的波浪拍擊著岸邊，水底下似乎也有珍珠，瑩瑩的發著亮，成群的小魚、長長的海草、還有更多閃閃發亮的東西，在水波中折射出美麗的光芒。


	3. 深海情人3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \但丁長大啦/

　　但丁摔在沙發上。  
　　他累死了，脖子後頸和手臂被太陽曬得刺痛不堪，衣服上都是鹽粒，眼睛也被海風吹得發腫，身上還帶著柴油的刺鼻氣味。  
　　但丁花了一整個上午搶在因為漁船破裂而露出的柴油到達岸邊前，騎著他的水上摩托車張起攬油索，但依然有大量的海中生物受到影響，黑色的油面上翻著一隻又一隻的小魚，羽毛汙損的海鳥無助的掙扎著，漁船還持續在漏油，而抽油船最快還要一小時還會到。  
　　幸虧最近是情空萬里的好天氣，沒有任何一點下雨或大風的跡象，風平浪靜的海面可以讓攬油索多撐一段時間，也不至於讓油汙擴散的這麼快。  
　　但丁撈起一隻掙扎的海鳥，放到小船上。船上的甲板已經塞滿了聒噪的海鳥，他們焦躁的踏著步，用力揮動沉重又黏膩的翅膀。  
　　蕾蒂和翠絲正用抹布初步的為這些海鳥做清理，兩個漂亮女孩身上也沾滿油污，衣服絕對是報銷了。  
　　「我們應該要去買那種連身的防水裝。」翠斯拎著一隻擦好的海鳥丟到下層甲板說。  
　　「我同意。」蕾蒂抓過另一隻海鳥，用力的擦掉他嘴上的油汙。  
　　「小船的太陽能板也需要換了。」妮可從船艙中探出頭來，喊了一句。  
　　但丁想了想，自己的東西好像還不用換，一會兒後又張口。  
　　「還有買條更長的攬油索。」  
　　「要是他們沒有經過三天才通知我們，我們的攬油索絕對夠用。」蕾地翻著白眼，把手中的抹布摔進桶子，又抽出一條乾淨的。  
　　「我們的名氣還不夠嗎？一定要掛上一個Devil May Cry的霓虹燈在船頂，然後２４小時的撥放『免費海洋救援』嗎？」  
　　「呦，我可以幫忙哦。」  
　　「閉嘴妮可。」

 

　　事情就是這樣，但丁也說不上為什麼他對海洋保育這麼看重，一種無形的力量催動著他，深植在他的腦海中。  
　　母親提過在自己小時候曾經從遊輪上掉進海裡，結果隔天一點事都沒有的從海裡爬出來，還自己找到了警察局。  
　　在那之後海洋便對但丁有著難以言喻的吸引力，像是母親的乳房、生命的奶水，凝視海洋總能讓但丁打心底感到一股溫柔。  
　　之後但丁便投身保護自己摯愛的海洋，出門不提垃圾袋、喝水不用寶特瓶，找到一群傢伙湊成了「DMC海洋救援組織」。  
　　他的小屋甚至買在了一座被樹林環繞的潟湖邊，出門不到五分鐘就可以投進情人的懷抱。  
　　「你真的很愛海呢。」蕾蒂有一次這樣說。  
　　可是但丁知道，他愛的不是「海」，而是海裡的東西。  
　　那不是鯨魚或海豚，也不是岸邊或沙地上可以看到的。當人們因為極稀有的貝殼或生物湧入沙灘或海洋，或是科學界因為發現新生物而轟動時，但丁興趣缺缺的看著電視，因為他知道那不是他要尋找的。  
　　他想要尋找什麼連自己都說不清。恍惚的夢境、放滿珍珠寶石的洞窟、溫暖的海水，還有他至今為止，仍然未曾見過的生物。  
　　心理醫生說那是自己因為過度的驚嚇而產生的幻覺。  
　　生物自海中爬出，踏上陸地的一刻便再也回不了頭，他們背離了母親，讓魚鰭消失、將黏液脫落、四肢逐漸強壯、羽翼逐漸豐滿，他們在演化之路上離海洋越來越遠，只剩下胎兒時期在羊水中尚能感受到那溫柔的愛撫。長大後，面對無知的海洋，產生了一種名為恐懼的情緒，人類的大腦轉換了未知的恐懼，覆蓋上美好的幻覺。這是人腦的自我防禦機制。  
　　逼著自己起身去洗了個澡的但丁又坐回沙發上，百般無聊的轉著電視遙控器，新聞上播報著政治、娛樂：哪個明星結婚了、哪個市長公布了什麼，卻沒有任何一條新聞提到幾海浬外的漁船漏油事件。  
　　但丁關上電視，艱難的挪動到床上去，他甚至沒有力氣拉起腳邊的棉被，但依然設置了鬧鐘──明天早上直升機會過來，他還需要去巡視有沒有遺落的油汙。  
　　草叢中蟲聲唧唧，但丁想著一點一點的螢光從黑暗中冒出來，閉上了眼睛。

 

　　黑檀木和白象牙的吠叫將但丁驚醒，連貫又大聲的吠叫代表警戒與威嚇。但丁在這裡已經住上許久，該看過的動物兩隻狗也該看過了，那就代表只有一種可能性。  
　　但丁抓起手電筒，在腰上插上槍。  
　　海洋保育團體無可避免地一定會和財團對上，擋人財路如殺人父母，但丁自己都曾遇過幾次捕鯨船和漁船直直朝著他們的小船衝撞而來，幸好有妮可高超的控船技術，幾個海上甩尾把大船丟的不見船影。  
　　不過來路地找人的自己還真的是第一次遇到，海上事海上解決，他以為這是一條國際上的不成文規定。  
　　但丁一手抓著手電筒，一手拉著兩隻愛犬的牽繩，讓狗引路。  
　　男人住的地方足夠偏僻，當他晚上睡覺後關起燈時，這附近久便沒有任何人造燈源。發亮的小屋離但丁越來越遠，手中的光線極盡所能地為自己鋪開最後一點路，然後便被黑暗吞噬掉。  
　　他終於在靠近海的地方聽到動靜，有什麼巨大的東西在草叢中掙扎、爬動。  
　　動物？但丁拉緊牽繩，將手電筒的燈調到最弱，小心翼翼的朝方向照過去。  
　　最開始他以為自己什麼都沒見到，直到他見到那雙綠色的眼睛張開來。  
　　大狗再次吠叫起來。  
　　那是一個全身沾滿油污的男人，在黑夜下幾乎隱形，只剩下一雙眼睛在手電筒的光線下說明這是一個人。  
　　他的身體蓋在地上，像是在保護什麼。  
　　「走開！」他咆嘯。  
　　潛水客嗎？但是怎麼會在這裡？但丁困惑，這邊離觀光區太遠了，潛水客不可能到這邊來。  
　　玩浮淺的也不可能，這邊暗流太多，是惡名昭彰的死亡區。  
　　黑檀木和白象牙依舊吠叫著，但是但丁看到他們的尾巴緊緊夾在腿間。  
　　但丁安撫了愛犬，讓他們坐下，自己一人往前走去。  
　　「滾！！！」男人看到但丁往前走了幾步，更加激動地大吼著。  
　　「好好，我就停在這裡。」但丁舉起雙手，但是手電筒依然照著男人，男人似乎沒有穿衣服，油汙緊貼著身體像是一套皮衣。  
　　「冷靜點好嗎？你需要幫忙，你是因為漁船漏油事件才弄成這樣對吧？我能幫你，你聽過DMC海洋救援組織嗎？」  
　　男人沉默著，那雙眼緊緊盯著但丁，他依舊維持著蓋在地上的動作，但丁不禁想哪個地方受傷會是這種姿勢。  
　　「好吧，沒關係，我知道我們的名氣還不夠……那個發亮的地方」但丁指向他的小屋，「裡面有可以處理柴油的東西，把你擦的乾乾淨淨的，明天我再送你到醫院去，好嗎？」  
　　男人緊繃的肌肉看起來有點放鬆了，他微微抬起頭，但丁判斷這個人可能才二十來歲。  
　　對方依然沉默著，但丁有點急，他不知道這個青年從水中出來時有沒有吞進柴油，油氣長期吸入的話也會造成影響。  
　　「我過去了，好嗎？我過去扶你，帶你到我家去處理。」但丁盡量放慢速度，一步一步的靠近。  
　　在但丁前進了兩三步之後，青年終於下定決心似的開口。  
　　「我的母親……」他將身體抬高，但丁這才看到他蓋住的是另一個人。  
　　但丁急急跑上前去，躺在草上的人相對男人乾淨，但也讓但丁清楚的看到他有著堅毅的面孔和精悍的身材，這怎樣看都是個男人。  
　　而且他的下半身是一條魚尾。  
　　「但丁……救救他。」青年說。  
　　  
　　  
　　他以為那是一場夢，有人告訴他那是過度驚嚇的幻覺，但是現在，他的幻覺卻待在他的小屋中。  
　　人魚身上沒有沾到太多柴油，大多數都在魚尾上，但丁用香蕉油很簡單的就擦拭掉了。但是青年幾乎全身都沾滿柴油，但丁都覺得他不只是從水裡出來，而是從油裡出來了。  
　　人魚被安置在他的浴缸中，安詳的在水中吐小泡泡，一旁還有一個簡易的打氣機。但丁初步檢查沒有什麼問題，可能是在水底下缺氧造成昏迷。  
　　青年靠在浴缸邊，用一條大浴巾想盡辦法先擦掉大部分的油汙，白色的長髮逐漸露出顏色，就和但丁記憶中的一樣。  
　　「尼……洛？」  
　　青年看了他一眼  
　　「是尼祿。」他說，又低下頭去擦頭髮。  
　　但丁嘆了一口氣，「我以為那是一場夢。」  
　　「本來可以是一場夢的。」尼祿的聲音悶悶的，從毛巾底下傳出來。  
　　但丁沒說話，他的記憶逐漸回來了。暴風雨、維吉爾、尼祿、佈滿珍珠寶石的洞穴，還有那些荒唐的事情。他現在可是懂得一清二楚了，尼祿對維吉爾的那種感情。  
　　而尼祿也以為這個人就這樣離去了，這個同樣吸吮母親乳汁的人再也不會出現，母親依舊會是自己的。  
　　但丁看著身邊這個身強體壯的青年，突然注意到了一件事。  
　　距離那件事情大約過去三十幾年了，尼祿卻是這副青年模樣，維吉爾當時看起來約二十，現在看起來也不過四十來歲。  
　　難道人魚的生長速度比較慢嗎？  
　　還有尼祿現在為什麼是人類的樣子，他的尾巴去哪裡了？  
　　冷靜下來後，問題一下子都冒了出來，但丁也不認為這個對自己還有警戒的青年會一五一十地回答。  
　　先不問吧，但丁抓抓頭，站起身。  
　　「來擦香蕉油吧，要我幫忙嗎？」

 

　　但丁抓著尼祿的腳擦拭著，青年的腳漂亮又充滿肌肉，因為癢而微微顫抖著。  
　　頭髮因為難以處理而剪掉了，剩下頭皮上的一點，上半身也擦完了，唯有擦拭下半身時尼祿的動作極度笨拙，似乎是不習慣這樣的動作。  
　　「你不好奇嗎？」尼祿沒頭沒腦開口。  
　　「好奇什麼？」  
　　「我的尾巴不見了。」  
　　但丁忍不住笑出來，青年一樣單純而憋不住話。  
　　「當然好奇，但我想，你想說的時候就會和我說了。」  
　　尼祿是沒穿衣服的，但是對此一點都沒有難堪的神色，加上剛剛青年並不知道電燈和水龍頭等東西，但丁判斷即便尼祿有了腳也沒有離開維吉爾。  
　　「維吉…..你母親，他也有腳嗎？」  
　　尼祿搖搖頭，眼前男人的眼睛清澈，儘管年紀大了．但和當年見面時沒有差別，這足以讓尼祿相信這是個可以信任的人。  
　　「只有…..有人類基因的人魚才會有腳。」  
　　但丁停下動作。  
　　尼祿的腳很漂亮，白皙修長，肌肉緊繃起來帶著爆發力，長長的腳趾因為癢而緊緊捲著。  
　　「我以為你們是一半人，一半魚。」  
　　尼祿再次搖搖頭，但丁看到他的耳朵底下還有一小塊的油汙，伸手去抹掉。  
　　「我是從其他生物那邊聽到的……母親他……曾經被人類豢養過。」  
　　尼祿用了「豢養」而不是「生活」，那是專門給動物用的詞，不需要給予太多感情，只要動物能給予自己想要的東西即可。  
　　「我沒有問過母親這件事，但是我想……」  
　　尼祿哽住了，吞了一口氣後沒再說下去，他將另外一隻腳彎起來，抱著膝蓋，綠色的眼睛中映著一點水光。  
　　但丁想起兩人第一次見面時，尼祿從水中冒出來，眼中看起來也是映著水光。  
　　「你的母親很愛你，尼祿。」但丁說，擦掉青年腳上最後一點油汙。  
　　「就像你愛他一樣。」

 

　　


	4. 深海情人4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼祿說：但丁是一個溫柔的怪叔叔。

深海情人4

　　但丁起的很早，還在模模糊糊的時候想起浴室還有兩條人魚。  
　　是夢吧，就像上次那樣。但丁想著，不情不願的下床，反正醒了也就沒差了，留在床上回想夢境是很讓人難過的。  
　　但男人還是難以克制的想起那個叫尼祿的青年、以及看起來和自己年紀相仿的維吉爾。  
　　尼祿長的益發像維吉爾，他像童話書中的人魚公主一樣長出了腳，他替他剪去那頭沾滿油污的長髮，青年個性依然溫柔，就是看著有點兇罷了。  
　　維吉爾泡在浴缸裡，他還可笑的放了一個打氣機進去。看似中年的男人比起上次見到多了一份成熟，可惜這次沒見到他張開眼睛，也沒聽見他說話。  
　　下次再夢到他們還要過二十幾年吧，那時候自己都成為一個老不修了。  
但丁嘆了口氣，把咖啡豆放進咖啡機裡，搖搖晃晃地向著浴室前進。  
　　好吧，其實他希望……只有一點點，真的只有一點點，能看到那兩只造物主的美妙創造，能聽聽維吉爾說話、看看他的眼睛、摸摸尼祿的頭髮，然後為他們準備早餐……  
　　他站在門前，聽著裡面靜悄悄，嘆了口氣，然後推開門。  
　　「但丁！母親醒了！」青年歡快的呼叫聲讓但丁的心臟漏了一拍，他用力推開門，看到尼祿和維吉爾。  
　　青年的尾巴變回來了，他爬進浴缸裡和維吉爾一起擠著，兩條長長的魚尾巴掛在浴缸外搖晃著。尼祿心滿意足的靠在維吉爾肩上，讓維吉爾撫摸他的頭髮。  
　　儘管但丁知道那是「母親」，但是眼前的畫面對但丁來說就是兩個大男人擠在自己的浴缸裡。以前他不了解，現在他知道的明明白白。  
　　維吉爾臉部線條堅毅，飽滿但不鼓脹的肌肉，身形流暢，但丁可以想像維吉爾在海中破水而行的畫面。  
　　這都很好，沒關係的，但丁因為性向很隨便的關係也沒少看過同志片，眼前兩位去演的話絕對可以上熱蒐的程度。  
　　唯一的問題就在，從維吉爾右邊乳頭上流淌出的一道乳白色液體。  
　　但丁現在知道尼祿的滿足是從哪裡來的了。  
　　維吉爾有點懶洋洋的靠在浴缸邊上，雙眼卻緊盯著自己靠近。  
　　但丁被盯的有點發毛，在距離浴缸還有一公尺的地方就坐了下來，但丁不禁想是不是他變化太大了才讓維吉爾沒有認出來。  
　　維吉爾藍色的眼睛在他臉上兜轉了一會兒，神情逐漸放鬆下來。  
　　「你長大了。」  
　　但丁愣住了，直到維吉爾露出困惑的表情才回過神。  
　　「哈哈……是啊，距離上次見面都過去三十幾年了。」但丁別開眼想抓抓頭，但一低頭就看到維吉爾的乳頭，讓但丁又立刻抬起頭來。  
　　「但是尼祿看起來還是很年輕，不像我長成了一個糟老頭。」但丁的目光不知所措的亂轉，最後落到了年輕人身上。  
　　「人魚的生長速度比人類慢了幾乎一倍。」維吉爾笑著解釋，那張堅毅的臉終於帶上柔和的色彩。  
　　年長的人魚抬起身體，對他伸出手。  
　　「過來，讓我看看你。」  
　　但丁鬼使神差的把臉湊過去，蹭上維吉爾的手心。  
　　維吉爾的手涼涼的，是會讓人舒服的那種溫度，手指摩娑過但丁的鬍渣、高挺的鼻子，還有眼角的淡淡細紋，最後將他的頭髮都往後一梳，露出　整張臉。  
　　「你長大了。」維吉爾又說了一次，帶著喜悅和遺憾。

 

　　但丁提著袋子到市場去，離他最近的小村子也因為靠海的關係，早上的市集中一定可以找到活跳跳的新鮮肥魚。  
　　出門前，但丁特別叮嚀尼祿絕對不可以離開浴室直到自己回來，一個連燈都不知道怎麼開的孩子，難保不會有其他驚人之舉。  
　　但丁有點心不在焉的買東西，攤販對於這個有點窮的男人今天竟然買下數條高級魚類感到不可思議。  
　　「唉呦，說不定人家終於開始約會了，我就說他們那三個小姐都挺不錯的。」攤販的老婆和隔壁賣菜的阿姨說。  
　　已經走遠的但丁沒有聽到這一句，不然一定會回那三個小姐兩個搭一起，最後那個娶了科學。  
　　早晨的市集上有人潮，但是這樣的小村子也沒辦法帶來太多人。簡陋的木製攤販圍繞著碼頭擺放，海風帶來鹹味、海鳥鳴叫，野貓懶洋洋的嚼食魚夫丟棄的魚內臟，招呼的、聊天的聲音此起彼落，在微涼的陽光中，顯得溫柔又珍貴。  
　　但丁在回去的路上放慢了腳步。倒不是他放心尼祿和維吉爾不會出什麼事情，而是他覺得可以讓腦袋好好放鬆一下。  
　　聽到維吉爾聲音的後勁似乎還在，但丁腦袋暈呼呼的，一種直上雲霄的幸福感讓他整個人都輕飄飄的。  
　　他記得小時候聽見維吉爾的聲音沒有這種反應啊，難道是對成年的男性才會這樣嗎？但丁現在真的相信童話故事中，人魚會用美妙的歌聲吸引倒楣的水手不是空穴來風了。  
　　小小的馬路邊，但丁走在泥地上，樹蔭蓋下來，濕濕的泥土味掩蓋過海豐的鹹味，他聽見鳥鳴和蟲叫。  
　　但丁很喜歡這個地方，純樸、簡單，這裡的人們甚至不用塑膠袋，用最傳統的方式捕魚、耕作，夠就好，他們要的是生活不是賺錢。  
　　如果人類只要能生活該有多好，不需要賺大錢、不需要高官職位、不需要奢侈品、不需要山珍海味，在這些東西背後有多少是被浪費掉的，但是大家只看到錢，沒有人會注意到背後的犧牲。  
　　海洋正在面臨浩劫，這是但丁最擔心的，他一直都知道憑著DMC的力量是不可能拯救海洋的，他所做的就只是盡他所能，並且讓更多人開始注重這樣的環保議題。  
　　而現在，他不得不進行更強力的手段，因為他的浴室中待著兩個原因。  
　　

　　「真意外，我們的早到魔人竟然遲到了。」蕾蒂看著小跑步進來的但丁，調侃道。  
　　「抱歉，昨天的夢真的太美好了。」但丁笑著攤攤手。  
　　今天海象不佳，直升機無法出動，四人也只能窩在他們搭建在碼頭邊的簡陋辦公室裡。  
　　蕾蒂和翠絲繼續處理那群聒噪的海鳥，妮可研究著他的微塑膠過濾器，但丁等著接電話，順便去洗洗沾滿油污的抹布。  
　　野鳥救援協會中午會到，儘管這些鳥兒看起來已經乾乾淨淨的了，還會試著啄走桌上的食物，但是還是需要一段時間的觀察才可以放回去，這方面，野鳥救援協會比他們懂得多。  
　　雖然這家漁船公司整整拖了三天才通知，但可能因為正好處於無風帶，油汙沒有擴張開，也沒有衝到岸邊來，根據現在的風向，要是沖到岸邊去，第一個地點很可能會是最近的珊瑚保育區。  
　　黑色的柴油和水一起打著圈流進排水孔中，但丁想起他出門前，絞盡腦汁的想對第一次上岸的人來說有什麼東西是需要注意的，結果他乾脆全都介紹了一次。  
　　反正他的房間裡也沒有太多東西可以說明。  
　　「床、沙發，你可以在上面休息或是睡覺。」  
　　「電燈，如果覺得暗了可以打開，像這樣……你試看看。」  
　　「電視，會有一些節目可以看，但是我沒有買電視台，所以只有基本的幾台……這個是轉台鈕，可以選你想要看的……對，你會了。」  
　　「然後這一區……都不要靠近，這邊超級危險，好嗎，從……等等，我貼個記號。」  
　　尼祿看著但丁在地上貼上一條紅色的紙。  
　　「這從這裡開始，都不要過去好嗎。」但丁看著尼祿，他要確定這孩子不會進到他的家中最危險的地方──廚房。  
　　尼祿看起來有點不以為意的點點頭。  
　　「會死掉的。」但丁加強語氣。  
　　尼祿用力的點頭。  
　　但丁出門前，思考再三，還是沒有鎖上門，甚至是虛掩著，只要伸手一推就能打開。要是真的……真的出了那種千萬分之一的意外：電線走火、太陽能板爆炸，尼祿能帶著維吉爾輕易的逃出去，離他的家步行不到三分鐘就是海，他們也能從那裏離開。  
　　兩條人魚一人抓一條他從市場上買來的魚，從浴室的小窗戶上對他揮揮手。  
　　哦等等。但丁停下手上的動作。  
　　尼祿都能吃魚了，那他還吸奶做什麼？  
　　這小子只是想要和自己宣示主權吧？  
　　但丁氣呼呼的扭乾抹布，然後又突然想到自己和個孩子搶媽媽做什麼呢。   
　　哼，蠢小子，雖然很可愛就是了。但丁笑著走回辦公室，把滿桶洗乾淨的抹布放到地上。  
　　「你光洗抹布都能發春夢嗎？」蕾蒂露出不可置信的表情。  
　　但丁風騷的挑挑眉，坐回他的辦公桌上。  
　　這並不是什麼大男人主義，而是但丁非常擅長破壞這件事，扭螺絲可以扭過頭、擦鳥可以擦到掉毛，所以他乾脆就乖乖的待著，洗洗抹布、倒倒水、跑跑腿，讓女士們不需要有更多事情擔心。  
　　但丁剛翻開報紙，就突然想到，尼祿現在這個樣子，不就是媽媽再嫁後對繼父的反應嗎？  
　　掩蓋不了的笑容在扭曲的臉上看起來極其詭異，蕾蒂和翠絲默不作聲的把海鳥們都趕到另一邊去，陷入自己幻想中的但丁當然沒有注意到這個細節。

 

　　「母親，那個男人真的可以信任嗎？」尼祿坐在浴缸旁的地上，手中放下在但丁書架上找來的圖畫書。  
　　維吉爾梳理了一下兒子耳朵邊的短髮，趴在浴缸邊上。  
　　「你覺得他是一個怎麼樣的人？」維吉爾反問。  
　　「有點慌慌張張的、緊張，像螃蟹。」  
　　聽到尼祿這樣的形容，維吉爾笑出聲。  
　　「確實有點像螃蟹，忙忙碌碌的那種樣子。」  
　　「但是……好像也不壞，他幫我們處理了油汙，還給我們魚……雖然已經死掉了。」  
　　「當你看著他的時候，你有什麼感覺？」  
　　「……很溫暖，他的眼睛……很乾淨，沒有隱瞞，他所有的情緒都在眼睛裡。」  
　　緊張、驚慌、平靜、好奇、溫柔，尼祿可以清楚的知道眼前這個人正在想什麼、想要做什麼。  
　　他就像淺海裡的珊瑚一樣清晰，在陽光下伸展枝枒，看起來無聊卻又生機蓬勃。  
　　「雖然他說不可以離開浴室，但是他也沒有鎖上門，而且，看起來他是在這裡生活的。」尼祿仔細地說出自己的觀察，「和那個男人不一樣，我覺得他是個好人。」  
　　尼祿只是想讓母親放心，畢竟要是自己不安心的話，母親一定會帶著自己離開吧。  
　　但是維吉爾聽到那句話後，卻露出一副泫然欲泣的表情。  
　　「沒事的，母親。」尼祿連忙爬進浴缸裡抱住維吉爾，「我回來了，我再也不會離開你。」


	5. 深海情人５

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼祿說：但丁是一個沒有錢的溫柔怪叔叔。

深海情人５

　　但丁如他和尼祿所說的一樣，在短短的指針走到五的時候回家了。  
　　他戰戰兢兢地推開大門，看到他家的裝潢有點些微的不同了，顯然尼祿有天生的室內設計天份。  
　　他那台老舊的電視從床前被移動到了正對著浴室門口的前方，新聞報導在整個房間模模糊糊的響著。  
　　他放在沙發上的破舊抱枕和小毯子也消失了，但丁不禁想是不是尼祿帶進浴室去。  
　　但丁安靜的闔上大門，清了清喉嚨，喊出那一句他期望很久卻從來沒有機會喊出的話。  
　　「我回來了。」  
　　浴室裡傳出出水的聲音，然後是溼答答的腳步走動的聲音。  
　　白髮的年輕人從浴室裡探出頭。  
　　「是但丁！」  
　　「這時候要說歡迎回來。」但丁帶著點私心的教年輕人，又摸摸他的頭。  
　　「歡迎回來！」  
　　「對，就是這樣。」  
　　但丁探頭往浴室裡看，地上果然放著他的抱枕和毯子，而維吉爾趴在浴缸邊對他揮揮手。  
　　「我在回來的路上去買了點魚，雖然可能和早上的比起來比較沒那麼新鮮了……」  
　　但丁有點愧疚的對兩人展示手中的魚，那是兩條冰的硬硬的魚，在但丁手中直直的瞪著眼睛，大有一種死不瞑目的氣勢。  
　　「我不知道你們能不能吃人類的食物，但是這樣的魚如果料理一下的話……」  
　　「可以的。」維吉爾笑著打斷但丁尷尬的說明，「我們曾經吃過。」  
　　「歐…..噢好的！那我現在就準備一下。」  
　　這名年到中旬的大叔再次進入彷彿戀愛般輕飄飄的感覺，等他回過神來已經莫名其妙的做完料理了。  
　　雖然但丁完全想不起來料理的過程，但是憑藉著單身數十年的經驗，這個料理他是絕對掛保證的，就是不知道符不符合人魚的口味了。  
　　「好吃！」尼祿說。  
　　「真的嗎？太好了，我還想說奶油沒了會少一點味道。」但丁鬆了一口氣，看來人魚的口味和人類是差不多的。  
　　「真的很好吃！比我們之前在一個橘色桶子裡找的還要好吃！」  
　　但丁沒搞懂橘色桶子是什麼，但還是點了點頭。  
　　人魚可以吃人類食物的話，對但丁來說是一件好事，他錢包裡可憐的一點人頭相實在不足以讓他每天都買鮮魚，除非他開始學釣魚。  
　　或許明天可以煮義大利麵讓他們試試，先煮一點點，免得他們不適應，或許也可以讓他們試看看雞肉、蔬菜等等。  
　　但丁一面想著明天的食譜，一面在尼祿的觀察下洗完了碗，年輕人很乖的站在紅色膠帶後，沒有進入到但丁所謂的「會死掉的」區域。  
　　「待在這邊會不會很無聊？」稍後，但丁帶著他塞在衣櫃裡的的另外一個抱枕到浴室裡，和兩條人魚一起觀看晚間新聞。  
　　新聞上無一例外都是政治人物和影視八卦，偶爾夾雜了一些國際性的新聞，然後又回到那些雞毛蒜皮的小事情上。  
　　「並不會，人類的事情對我們來說都是有趣的，畢竟我們很少能從人類的角度來看人類。」維吉爾幫但丁編起短短的小辮子。  
　　「而且我們還有看書！」尼祿從馬桶的水箱上拿來一本書，翻開其中一頁。  
　　「母親今天教我念書。」  
　　「但是我不知道我念的對不對，能請你幫尼祿聽一下嗎？」  
　　但丁盯著圖文並茂的那一頁，猶豫了一下。  
　　「如果你累了也沒有關係的……」  
　　「不不不，我不累，我只是擔心我的發音沒有那麼純正而已。」  
　　「沒關係，我的發音一定也不純正的。」尼祿安慰著。  
　　但丁點點頭，開始聽尼祿機械式地念起《花花公子》的內容。  
　　他怎麼就沒想到忘了這個在浴室裡！但丁尷尬的比剛剛那兩條魚還要僵硬，還要面不改色的糾正尼祿的發音。  
　　「這名動人的女子還說他喜翻……」  
　　「喜歡。」  
　　「喜歡有大陰莖的男性，黑人的處寸……」  
　　「尺寸。」  
　　「尺寸是最讓他滿意的。他愛那些陰莖像釘子一樣的把他釘在床上，抽插到床壞掉。」  
　　「非常好。」  
　　哦上帝，我玷汙了一個純潔的男性，請赦免我的罪。但丁在心底禱告，試著不要露出任何一點凝重的表情來讚美尼祿。  
　　唸完整整一頁的尼祿露出鬆了一口氣的表情，開心的看向維吉爾。  
　　「我一天念一頁的話，不知道要多久才可以唸完。」  
　　「或許一個月亮的圓缺？但丁還可以教你那是什麼意思，這樣你就可以知道你的玩具上寫什麼了。」  
　　維吉爾的話像雷聲一樣驚醒但丁──他們並不知道意思。  
　　所以他清清喉嚨。  
　　「關於這個，這本書內容算是很高難度的，有些字日常不會看到。，我剛剛想到，我朋友那邊有一套給人類小孩子學的發音和字彙書籍，或許對尼祿來說有點簡單，但是如果發音會的話，那在學習上也會比較容易。而且書上有圖片，尼祿也可以從圖片知道意思。」  
　　「這樣的話那真是太好了，謝謝。」  
　　「謝謝你！」  
　　感謝主！  
　　  
　　  
　　晚餐之後，最熱門的消食活動就是什麼都不做的看電視。  
　　但丁和尼祿靠著浴缸，維吉爾待在浴缸裡，三人盯著那台有點厚度的小電視看。  
　　新聞上播報著知名已婚藝人外遇的消息，尼祿和維吉爾看起來頗有興趣的盯著電視，但丁倒是很想要轉台。  
　　這個新聞已經連續播報兩三天了，從藝人家人、妻子的訪問，到小三的身家調查、朋友、鄰居的訪問都來了一輪。每次當但丁覺得這個新聞已經差不多時，媒體總是還能柳暗花明又一村，堪稱世界奇蹟。  
　　就像現在，媒體又有了新的陰謀論。小三是一位收入不多的兼職模特兒，但是在社群媒體上卻常常看到他和高檔轎車、豪宅合照，手上的都是名牌包包或手錶，進一步發現前幾任男朋友都是有錢人……。  
　　但丁忍著不要發出聲音的打呵欠，媒體的聯想能力總是讓他意想不到，但要是這個能力可以發揮到其他更重要的新聞上或許就更好了。  
　　尼祿「哦」了一聲，但丁眨掉眼睛裡的淚水，努力還在打呵欠時張開眼睛，想看看是什麼吸引了年輕人。  
　　新聞開始粗略的計算這名美麗的兼職模特兒在IG上炫耀的東西大約多少錢，吸引尼祿的顯然是一顆鑲嵌在戒指上的水藍色寶石。  
　　年輕人的腳輕輕的晃了晃，這似乎是人魚的習慣，並沒有因為腳的出現而改掉。維吉爾比較不明顯，但是尼祿就可以清楚的看出來──在開心的時候會搖尾巴。  
　　雖然不像狗那樣搖個不停，只是輕輕地晃動一下，但是因為色彩斑斕的尾巴非常漂亮，只要一晃就閃閃發亮的，很難不注意到。  
　　所以是喜歡那顆寶石嗎？但丁看回到電視上，新聞已經換到了下一個奢侈品。但丁回想那顆透明又水藍色的寶石，或許就和某些還沒受到汙染的海灘一樣，也可能就像從海底向上看時一樣吧？

　　  
　　新聞結束，尼祿毫不掩飾的打了一個呵欠，在但丁幫他鋪好的軟墊上懶洋洋的瞇起眼。  
　　墊子當然是舖在浴室裡，但丁想著或許之後要天天曬尼祿這條棉被和墊子了。  
　　人魚的生理時間似乎很健康，才八點兩人就昏昏欲睡，但丁留下一盞小夜燈後離開了浴室。明後天都還會下雨，要是真的有油汙沒處理掉也早就被沖散了，即便之後直升機出動也無濟於事。  
　　但丁把所有的《花花公子》藏進廚房流理台的下面，再三確認書架上或是房間裡沒有其他可疑物品，才打開筆記型電腦。  
　　DMC海洋救援組織一直都沒有一個穩定的資金收入，他們太小，而且有時又會和捕鯨船或是拖網船等等商船槓上，理所當然的沒有財團願意支援，雖然靠著民眾的捐款可以過活，但是需要有額外支出的時候，就會顯得捉襟見肘了。  
　　小船的太陽能板是迫切的問題，另外還有之前衝撞盜捕船的損傷也一直沒有處理，僅僅是用一些木板撐著。雖然他們有妮可這個優秀的技師，但也不是所有的東西妮可都能製造得出來。  
　　但丁思忖著，浴室的門卻被推開了。  
　　青年小心翼翼的看過來，看到但丁似乎有點不好意思的樣子。  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」但丁問，看著尼祿走過來，有點別扭的開了口。  
　　「我能……看看錢嗎？」  
　　「錢？」  
　　尼祿侷促的點點頭。  
　　「剛剛電視說的那個。」  
　　但丁露出微笑，看來這小子是聽到新的名詞不知道是什麼，結果弄得自己睡不著了。  
　　男人從外套口袋中掏出自己乾癟的錢包，把幾枚硬幣和幾張紙鈔攤在桌上。  
　　「這就是錢，人類用來買東西用的。」  
　　「買？」  
　　「怎麼說呢？人類會把東西放上標價，例如桌子一千、椅子一百，那你想要這個，就要用錢來買。人魚有錢嗎？」  
　　尼祿歪著頭想了一下，猶猶豫豫的開了口。  
　　「好像沒有……如果其他人魚有我們想要的東西，就要拿東西去換。」  
　　「那叫以物易物，也是交易的一種，只是人類把價值用這些東西來計算，比較方便而已。」  
　　青年凝視著硬幣上的花紋、摩擦過紙幣上的突起，甚至是聞味道，他似乎對這樣東西很感興趣。  
　　「這個很重要嗎？」  
　　「對大部分的人類來說是的，因為幾乎所有的事情都要用到錢。」  
　　尼祿似懂非懂的點點頭。  
　　「錢的學問很大呢，不同國家還會有不同的錢，你有興趣的話我明天去借一些給你看看。」  
　　尼祿含糊地說著謝謝，臉上帶著疑惑的表情，可能是在想這樣一張薄薄的紙怎麼能換到一張桌子吧，對這孩子來說，一本《花花公子》的價值可能還高過這張紙。  
　　但是或許……  
　　「不過，如果你想要買那顆寶石給維吉爾的話，你可能要失望了。」  
　　果然，青年立刻露出一副驚訝的表情。  
　　「那個非常貴，一般人是買不起的。」  
　　「……比桌子貴嗎？」  
　　「大概一萬張桌子吧。」但丁笑著說：「別看我，我也買不起的。」  
　　「才……才不需要你呢。」尼祿咕噥著，丟下一句「晚安」又溜回浴室裡。  
　　窗外一片漆黑，只露出一絲笑意的月亮不足以讓他的光照亮小小的海灣，  
，但是如果你關上電燈，就可以看到閃閃爍爍的星星懸在空中，緊接著，海上的波浪、石塊、雜草，一點一點的在黑暗中浮現出輪廓，不遠的某處有蟲在「唧唧」的叫著，貓頭鷹的叫聲從高高的樹梢傳下來，迴盪在整個森林中，到了岸邊又被海潮聲給掩蓋過去。  
　　離岸邊不遠的地方，有一棟看起來有點簡陋的小木屋，門口睡著一黑一白兩隻大狗，屋內和屋外是一致的簡陋，浴室裡小小的浴缸裡睡著一條人魚，長長的尾巴幾乎搭到地上，窄小的浴缸不影響他的睡眠，人魚在水底下的安睡著。浴缸旁是一塊舊舊的軟墊，上面睡著一個年輕人，和他在浴缸中睡姿優雅的母親比起來，年輕人的睡姿顯得自然奔放，他的手腳都已經掉出墊子，毯子被他壓在身體下，只有那顆枕頭還盡力的待在腦袋下。房間裡，一個邋遢的男人睡在床上，他有點弧度的肚子從舊Ｔ恤的底下跑出來，身邊放著一台已經闔上的筆記型電腦。  
　　貓頭鷹的叫聲從高高的樹梢傳下來，迴盪在整個森林中，到了岸邊又被海潮聲給掩蓋過去。  
　　窗外一片漆黑，只露出一絲笑意的月亮不足以讓他的光照亮小小的海灣，但是如果你關上電燈，就可以看到閃閃爍爍的星星懸在空中。  
　　


End file.
